


Breaking News

by WayTooTiredForThis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Liz-centric, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayTooTiredForThis/pseuds/WayTooTiredForThis
Summary: Liz Allen finally figures out what Peter Parker was apologizing for, that night at the homecoming dance.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Betty 10:46Are you guys seeing this??Abe 10:47seeing what?Flash 10:47What the hell parker?Flash 10:47You’ve got some explaining to do
Relationships: Liz Allan & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely disconnected from my other work. I just saw someone ask what it was like when Liz saw the news from the ffh mid-credit scene, and I had to write this real quick. 
> 
> (also, I put wayyy too much time into thinking about what kind of gen-z texter all the different midtown kids are, and now I kinda want to write a text-fic for them)

She was home alone when the news broke.

Her mom always went grocery shopping on Saturdays, and even though they’d been in their new house for almost a year now, Liz still didn’t have any real friends in Oregon. Somehow, having a supervillain for a father doesn’t make for a great icebreaker. 

So she was in her room, half heartedly typing at an English essay when her phone blew up.

It was the old Decathlon group chat. 

Michelle had made a new one when she took over the group, but they kept the old one around, mostly for jokes. Somehow, that original chat had survived everything they had been through.

**Meme Team Dream Team**

**Betty 10:46**

Are you guys seeing this??

**Abe 10:47**

seeing what?

**Flash 10:47**

What the hell Parker?

**Flash 10:47**

You’ve got some explaining to do

**Abe 10:48**

seeing what??

**Ned 10:48**

guys, clam down

**Ned 10:48**

im sure theres a totally reasonable explanation for all of this

**Charles 10:48**

okay then, explain it

**Charles 10:49**

cause where im sitting, this looks pretty bad

She wanted to ask what was going on, but she had no idea what to say. She wasn’t sure they even remembered she was still in this group. Apparently she wasn’t the only one out of the loop though.

**Abe 10:49**

HOLY SHIT WILL SOMEONE PPLEAS TELL ME WHAT I”M MISSING???

**Betty 10:50**

Go look at the Daily Bugle.

**Abe 10:51**

why would I look at the bugle??

**Betty 10:51**

Omg, just do it.

She opened a new tab.

**Flash 10:52**

Ned.

**Flash 10:52**

Did you fucking know?

It took a second to load the Bugle’s website. When she saw the banner across the top, she put down her phone.

**Breaking News: Spiderman Caught in a Web of Lies**

Her chest felt tight.

She looked back down at her phone and saw that it wasn’t just one group chat going off, people were texting her, tweeting her, dming her too.

The article opened and a video started to play.

She recognized Mysterio. He was a newer superhero, so she didn’t know much about him. She didn’t really follow the superhero scene anymore, too raw, but the decathlon group chat raved about him. Apparently, a bunch of Midtown students saw him on their trip to London. The memes had been pretty good.

“I managed to send the Elemental back into the dimensional rift, but I don't think I'm gonna make it off this bridge alive.” The video was shaky. Mysterio had cuts all over his face. “Spiderman attacked me for some reason. He has an army of weaponized drones, Stark technology. He's saying he's the only one who's gonna be the new Iron Man, no one else.”

Her hand covered her mouth.

In the background, a woman asked, “Are you sure you want to commence the drone attack? There will be significant casualties.” The camera panned over to show Spiderman on the bridge next to Mysterio.

“Do it!” He answered. “Execute them all!”

Liz just stared at the screen. Her feelings about Spiderman were… complicated, but even her father had admitted that Spiderman had saved his life.

The video cut to Jameson in the studio rambling about how Spiderman had murdered Mysterio. “But that’s not all, folks. Here's the real blockbuster. Brace yourselves, you might wanna sit down.”

“Spiderman's real…” 

That’s when it clicked. 

“Spiderman's real name is…” 

She realized what everyone was freaking out about. 

“Spiderman's name is Peter Parker!” 

She slammed the laptop shut.

When she looked at her phone she saw four missed calls, one hundred and three notifications, and nothing from Peter. Of course. He was a little preoccupied right now

She scrolled through her notifications, but didn't answer any of them. Instead, she switched on Do Not Disturb, and went to lay down. A million thoughts ran through her mind.

_This can’t be true. It makes no sense!_

_It makes so much sense. How did I not see it before now?_

_Did… does dad know?_

And such, ad infinitum. 

But the thought she kept coming back to was the look on Peter’s face. The one right before he left her at the Homecoming dance. His quiet, “I’m sorry.” His, “You don’t deserve this.” The way he ran away. Broke her heart.

She can’t help but wonder if that night broke his too.


End file.
